Many users have devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones, smart watches, gaming systems, computers, etc.) on which the user can download and/or install applications (e.g., games, banking applications, reminder applications, calendars, etc.). When the user downloads and/or installs the application, the application may provide a permissions screen to the user which requests access to different sensors or information of the device. For example, when a user downloads and/or installs an application, the application may request access to location information, social media accounts, internal memory, external memory, and the like. The user may then accept all or some of the permission requests. Alternatively, as the application attempts to execute a process that requires access to different sensors or information of the device, the application may provide a permission request for the sensors or information necessary for carrying out that particular process. For example, when a user tries to request a route using a map application, the map application may request permission to access sensors or information on the device to determine the user's current location.